


Out in the Woods

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have listened to your babbling for over an hour, and I cannot take any more!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _If you go out in the woods today/ Be sure for a big surprise/ If you go out in the woods today/ You better go in disguise_ (“The Teddy Bears’ Picnic” by Trout Fishing in America)

“I’m sorry, man,” said Hardison, adjusting his hard hat against the afternoon sun. “You just can’t build your factory here. See these trees? These are four-hundred years old— might not seem like much to _you_ , but the National Forestry Service has never seen specimens like this, you have no idea—”

“And we do not care!” snapped one of the very large men, from the very evil mega-corporation that Hardison had been leading out into the woods. “We have listened to your babbling for over an hour, and I cannot take any more!”

“For once, I agree with Marco,” said another. “Can we _please_ kill him now?”

“I— kill?” yelped Hardison.

“Sorry,” said a voice, from overhead, “You’ll have to get in line.”

A figure leaped from the lowest branch of a nearby tree, catching Marco by surprise and dropping the other two men in an equally short amount of time.

“You’re late,” Eliot growled.

“I don’t know anything about trees!” Hardison protested. “It took me forever to find the one stupid tree in this whole forest, of trees, that you decided to hide in. And that smell— what is that smell?”

“Grass,” said Eliot.

“Nasty. This is exactly why I don’t go outside.”

“Tough,” said Eliot. “And you’re welcome.”

Hardison frowned. “You _had_ to wait until they wanted to kill me, man?”

The hitter shrugged. “They wanted to kill you from the beginning. We’re just the distraction for Nate and Parker stealing their records. Let’s go, before I leave you here.”

“What?” said Hardison. “With them? C’mon, man!”

But he hurried to keep up as Eliot started off back toward town.

THE END


End file.
